Semiconductor manufacturing is a relatively complex process that may utilize hundreds of steps to produce a semiconductor device or a batch of such devices. Each step may include masking, photolithography, etching, rinsing, etc., each of which may be a single process or which may involve multiple processes. The time needed to produce such devices may involve several months. Due in part to the number of steps and the amount of time used to produce a semiconductor device, a step taking several hours on a single piece of equipment may be relatively expensive due to the amount of time that the equipment is unavailable for other products.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method thereof that optimizes the use of semiconductor fabrication equipment.